A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE!
è un singolo delle lily white, una sub-unit delle μ’s. Il gruppo è formato da Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora e Nozomi Toujou. La canzone è stata scritta da Aki Hata, composta ed arrangiata da Taka Aoki. Tracce 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Audio L'audio non viene riprodotto nei dispositivi che non supportano i file in formato .ogg Singolo= Testi Rōmaji= Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Dareka no egao dakishimeyou yo Issho ni mirai tsukurou yo Nan demo dekiru hito nante Minna no yume no hiiro Yume wa yume de tanoshi no Patto shinai chanto shinai Jibun no koto mo daiji ni shite hoshii na Sukoshi no yuuki ga watashi no kokoro o Terasunda do you know? (Suteki o) Kagayaite can i do! (Mitsukete) Hontou no kiseki dayo (a-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re!) A-no-ne Ganbari kata ga chigau kamo? Hitori kiri de nayamanaide Kanashiku naru no tsumaranai Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Dareka no egao dakishimeyou yo Issho ni mirai tsukurou yo Shokku o uketa surechigai Un yori doryoku janakatta? Muri wa muri to mitomereba Kitto nareru chanto nareru Kyou yori mo tabun utare tsuyoku nareruno Sukoshi no yuuki de watashi mo tobesou yo Michibiite can you hear? (Kanarazu) Harikitte do i do! (Sagashite) Hontou ni matteruyo (i-ku-yo-ma-ke-ru-na!) I-ku-yo Makenaide ne saki no saki wa Ame agari no aozora da yo Shizuku ga kirari hajikete Makenai yo ne kiri no saki no Shin sekai wa mabushii kara Tsukare o zenbu oite ikou yo Yasashiku tsuyoku susumou yo A-no-ne Ganbari kata ga chigau kamo? Hitori kiri de nayamanaide Kanashiku naru no tsumaranai Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Issho ga ii ne warattetai ne Egao no shinpashii I-ku-yo Makenaide ne saki no saki wa Ame agari no aozora da yo Shizuku ga kirari hajikete Makenai yo ne kiri no saki wa Shin sekai no atsui hikari Tsukare o zenbu oite ikou yo Yasashiku tsuyoku susumou yo, susumou yo! |-| Kanji= がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの 誰かのえがお抱きしめようよ いっしょに未来つくろうよっ なんでもできるひとなんて みんなの夢のヒーロー 夢は夢で楽しいの ぱっとしない　ちゃんとしない 自分のことも大事にして欲しいな 少しの勇気が　私のこころを 照らすんだ Do you know? (ステキを) 輝いて Can I do! (みつけて) 本当の奇跡だよ (あ・の・ね・が・ん・ば・れ!) あ・の・ね がんばり方が違うかも? ひとりきりで悩まないで 悲しくなるのつまらないっ がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの 誰かのえがお抱きしめようよ いっしょに未来つくろうよっ ショックをうけたすれ違い 運より努力じゃなかった? 無理は無理と認めれば きっとなれる　ちゃんとなれる 今日よりもたぶん打たれ強くなれるの 少しの勇気で　私も飛べそうよ 導いて Can you hear? (かならず) 張り切って Do I do! (さがして) 本当に待ってるよ(い・く・よ・ま・け・る・な!) い・く・よ 負けないでね先の先は 雨上がりの青空だよ 雫がきらりはじけて 負けないよね霧の先の 新世界はまぶしいから 疲れを全部おいていこうよ やさしく強く進もうよっ あ・の・ね がんばり方が違うかも? ひとりきりで悩まないで 悲しくなるのつまらないっ がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの いっしょがいいね　笑ってたいね えがおのシンパシー い・く・よ 負けないでね先の先は 雨上がりの青空だよ 雫がきらりはじけて 負けないよね霧の先は 新世界の熱いひかり 疲れを全部おいていこうよ やさしく強く進もうよ、進もうよっ! |-| Italiano= Fai del tuo meglio, è per te stesso Anche se è così faticoso Abbraccia qualcuno sorridendo Creiamo il futuro insieme Le persone che possono fare tutto Sono gli eroi che sogniamo I sogni sono divertenti mentre si fanno Non fare tutto frettolosamente, sennò è probabile che non venga tutto perfetto Un po' di coraggio Illuminerà il mio cuore, do you know? (Bello) Comincia a scintillare, Can I do? (Trovalo) È un vero miracolo (Fai-del-tuo-meglio!) Lo vedi Forse il tuo modo di fare è diverso Non preoccuparti Intristirti non è divertente Fai del tuo meglio, è per te stesso Anche se è così faticoso Abbraccia qualcuno sorridendo Creiamo il futuro insieme Sono rimasta scioccata Piuttosto, che fortuna, non pensi che sia stato grazie al tuo duro lavoro? Se accetti che è impossibile è impossibile Sono sicura che riuscirai a, Sono sicura che ci riuscirai perfettamente Con un pò di coraggio potrai volare anche tu Apri la strada, can you hear? (senza errori) Sii entusiasta, Do I do! (Search) Sto aspettando (Ci-siamo-non-mollare!) Ci siamo Non arrenderti, siamo vicini alla meta Dopo la pioggia il cielo è blu Le gocce diventano scintille Non vuoi arrenderti giusto? al di là della nebbia C'è un mondo così brillante Lascia alla spalle la stanchezza ed andiamo! Andiamo avanti! Lo vedi Forse il tuo modo di fare è diverso Non preoccuparti Intristirti non è divertente Fai del tuo meglio, è per te stesso È faticoso si Stare insieme è bello, Voglio sorridere Sorridere è stupendo Ci siamo Non arrenderti, siamo vicini alla meta Dopo la pioggia il cielo è blu Le gocce diventano scintille Non vuoi arrenderti giusto? al di là della nebbia C'è un mondo così brillante Lascia alla spalle la stanchezza ed andiamo! Andiamo avanti! en:A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! Categoria:Discografia